


At work

by sqbr



Series: Morrigan and Leliana [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Fanart, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Morrigan working together in Orlais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At work

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Morrigan-and-Leliana-work-170522794).

Panel 1: Leliana is dressed as a man and Morrigan as a woman in 15th century clothes, holding hands with their free hands behind their backs.  
Panel 2: From the back, we see that Morrigan's free hand is forming a fireball while Leliana's is holding a dagger. A scared looking man stands in front of them.


End file.
